NSFW
by ForbiddenMimic
Summary: Company policy is to terminate employees who watch pornography during work hours. However, one middle manager has other ideas. Oneshot. Rated M for lesbian sex. Criticism welcome and appreciated.


Drew pressed her face to the Empoleon's crotch and began to eat the penguin out. The Empoleon moaned loudly with each lick from Drew's soft, wet tongue. Drew continued to rapidly lick the Empoleon's vaginal walls, tasting her pre-cum and hearing her loud moaning with shallow pants in between. These sounds were incredibly arousing to Drew, and she could feel herself approaching a climax. Trying to outlast the Empoleon, Drew increased the tempo of her licking. The Empoleon's moans grew louder and shorter, becoming harsh. To Drew, they almost sounded like her alarm clock.

Exactly like her alarm clock. Its dissonant beep roused the Jolteon from her wet dream. _Fuck_ , thought Drew. _I was so close._ Her hand drifted down to her pussy and Drew began to finger herself, but it was no use. The moment was gone, and she soon lost the arousal that her subconscious had given her. With a frustrated sigh, she rose from her bed and began to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later Drew, wearing a well-fitted business casual dress, began to drive to her job. Drew worked as a marketing analyst for a company that sold kitchen appliances. It wasn't glamorous, nor was it high-paying, but Drew didn't mind. She did her job well, and she was content in it.

Saying a brief hello to the coworkers who hovered around the water cooler, Drew stepped into her office. The marketing department had to give a presentation to the company's higher-ups in a few days, and Drew was in charge of putting it together. She sat down at her computer, pulled up the presentation file, and began to work.

After some steady work and a lunch break, the presentation was almost finished. As she began to apply the final cosmetic edits, Drew grew restless. The early afternoon sun shone on her back, and Drew couldn't help but think back to her recent dream. These sexual fantasies had recently become frequent to Drew, and the Empoleon wasn't her first imaginary lover. The night before last, Drew had made out with a gorgeous Blaziken. The night before that, a pair of busty Dragonair had suckled at her tits while Drew fingered them. The dreams were becoming more vivid as well. The Empoleon's juices seemed so lifelike, and their taste had lingered on Drew's mouth even as she woke up. Despite all of this, Drew had always woken up before she orgasmed, and this was incredibly annoying to her.

Drew knew why she kept having these dreams; she hadn't been with another Pokémon for almost a year. The problem was Drew didn't know of any ways to meet other lesbians. She had been with other girls before, and had even frequented a lesbian bar in college. However, when she moved to the city to find work, Drew lost contact with the lesbian community. As Drew considered her situation, she grew more and more uncomfortable, until she unable to handle her frustration any longer. She pulled up a new incognito tab on her computer and begin to search for porn.

Drew knew that her job forbade employees for using the computer for personal reasons, especially sexual ones, but she didn't care anymore. Her body craved immediate release. Using a trick that she learned on the internet to get around the web blocker, Drew accessed a video of a Lopunny making out with a mature Typhlosion. As the two female Pokémon began to strip, Drew, incredibly turned on, began to finger herself underneath her clothing.

Drew watched as the Lopunny undid the Typhlosion's bra, revealing large, firm tits. The Lopunny kissed the Typhlosion while massaging her left breast. In return, the Typhlosion reached into the Lopunny's panties, eliciting a moan from the normal-type. The camera then closed in on the Typhlosion's breast. The Lopunny withdrew her fingers and began to suck on the breast. As she left the breast for air, a strand of saliva remained between her mouth and the Typhlosion's nipple. She licked the edges before going back in to suck again, causing the Typhlosion to give what would've been a loud moan had Drew not remembered to turn done the volume. As the Lopunny began to go down on the moaning Typhlosion, Drew increased the lustful fervor of her masturbation. Drew felt herself near climax when the computer suddenly shut down.

"No! Fuck!" Drew said, frantically trying to turn the computer back on while at the same time struggling to stay aroused. Despite Drew's actions, the computer remained off, and she stopped trying to force the orgasm. Leaning back in her chair with defeated sigh, Drew tried once again to turn the computer back on. Yet the device refused to come back. Drew realized with growing apprehension that whatever the problem was, she would be on her own to solve it. The IT department couldn't help her, because they would find she had been watching porn.

As she continued to unsuccessfully restart the computer, Drew's apprehension turned to fear. _What if the computer shut down because of the porn?_ Drew thought with increasing panic. _What if the IT guys knew about the porn, and they remotely shut it down because of it? Can they even do that? Incognito mode should have hidden my actions, right?_ An hour passed, and then another as the computer remained off. When people began to leave the office, Drew started to think that she was in the clear after all. Suddenly, the phone at her desk began to ring, making Drew jump. The caller, who Drew recognized as her manager's secretary, told Drew to report to the manager's office immediately. Trying to mask her nervousness, Drew walked to the office. She desperately hoped that the call was just a coincidence, and the manager just wanted a status report or something.

Drew arrived at the office, where the secretary to her to go inside. Opening the door, Drew walked in to find her boss, Miss Natasha Andrysiak, filling out papers. The Absol gave no indication that she had heard Drew walk in, so Drew hesitantly took a seat and waited for her boss to finish. After a few minutes, Natasha looked up from her work and spoke. "Drew, do you know why I called you in here?" Drew gave a small shake of her head, too embarrassed to look her boss in the eye. "You were watching adult entertainment on a work computer, were you not?" Natasha said. Drew gave a small nod, her eyes still boring a hole into the floor. Her face reddened.

Natasha folded her hands across her desk. "This is a difficult situation you've put yourself in," she said. "Company policy is very clear about how using a work computer for personal reasons, especially pornography, is forbidden. In fact, company policy requires me to fire you for watching pornography." Drew looked up suddenly at the word 'fire'. Before she could speak, Natasha held up a hand to silence her. "However," Natasha continued, "given your excellent track record over the past year, I have decided to let you off with a warning." "Thank you so much, Miss Andrysiak," Drew said, relieved. "It was a stupid mistake and I promise it will never happen again."

Natasha smiled. "It's fine. Please, call me Natasha. And if you really want to thank me…" Natasha stood up, revealing to Drew that she had been naked underneath the desk the entire time. As Drew stared in shock at the sight of her employer's vagina, Natasha walked over to the office door. "I saw the porn you had been watching. I'll admit, I didn't take you for being a lesbian," she said, locking the door. "But I'm glad I found out you were." As Natasha slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing an ample amount of white-furred cleavage, Drew started to feel horny. Natasha was very attractive, and Drew wanted her.

"Like what you see?" said Natasha as she strode towards the Jolteon. Drew responded by standing up and giving Natasha a soft peck on the lips. As she embraced Natasha, Drew placed a hand on Natasha's breast and began to stoke it. In turn, Natasha reached underneath Drew's skirt and inserted her fingers into Drew's vagina. "So wet already. You must really want this," Natasha teased. Drew could only respond by panting, as the vigorous strokes of Natasha's fingers increased in intensity.

Suddenly and without warning, Natasha's index fingers firmly poked into Drew g-spot, causing what little control Drew had to release. Drew moaned loudly as she came, knowing that this orgasm more than made up for the frustration of the past week. Natasha withdrew her finger from Drew's soaked panties, and licked the cum off of them. "We're not done yet," said Natasha. Natasha sat back on her desk and spread her legs, showing off her tight, shapely vagina. "You still have to thank me."

An eager Drew moved into position, and she gave a long lick across Natasha's pussy. After doing this twice more, Drew changed strategy and started to quickly move her tongue inside the folds of the vagina. The scent of Natasha's sex drove Drew into a lustful frenzy, and she felt a stirring feeling in her skirt once again. While Drew began to masturbate, Natasha laid back on her desk and started to play with her sensitive nipples. The pleasure from her breasts and vagina reverberated throughout Natasha's body, heightening her arousal until she could stand it no longer.

Drew heard Natasha's breath quicken, and she allowed the sweet cum of her employer to flow onto her face. She licked off the cum while continuing to touch herself aggressively. Natasha got off the desk and lowered herself to face Drew. At the sight of her new lover, Natasha gave a tired smile. "You have some on your cheek," Natasha said, before erotically licking it off. Her tongue then inserted itself into Drew's mouth as the Pokémon pressed their lips together. They continued to make out until Drew cut it off to climax with a moan once again.

Once their embrace was finished, Drew and Natasha began to straighten themselves up. After hearing an affirmation from Natasha that her computer would be fine, Drew asked, "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? Maybe later this week?" Natasha pursed her lips. "Company policy has a ban on workplace relationships. Especially ones between employees and bosses." She smiled. "But, I suppose I've already made one exception for you today."

With one final kiss, Drew exited her boss's office grateful for the day she had had. Being with another woman wouldn't only happen in her dreams anymore.


End file.
